When Chaos Comes To Visit
by Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange
Summary: Harry has been reborn as Hadrian Gabriel Gravehart. He is in another order: the Order of Fenris. Feirce and seasoned fighters they who follow Fenris are bound by Blood, Magic and their Life. Anessa, Hadrian's Sister/Companion Fell to Livjatan the Demon Serpent; in his grief he tried to take his life, however, Fate and his beloved family of his passed life stayed his hand hahaha ;D


**When Chaos Comes To Visit**

There were two best friends: Anessa Laidem and Hadrian Gravehart who were both seasoned fighters of the Order of Fenris. As fighters of Fenris they had power over Mortals and Creatures alike. On one of their many journeys that took them over the Great Water, Anessa fell to the whims of Livjatan the Demon Serpent of the Great Water. Hadrian tried to save her but failed, both he and their humble ship crashed into the Stones of Kraven's Teeth.

Breaking the churning surface of the Great Water, Hadrian screamed his rage into the heavens. As time slipped through Chronos' fingers, Hadrian prayed to the gods in hopes that they would save Anessa in exchange for his life, however, on the other side of the Stones Anessa lay broken slowly fading from the mortal realm, into Purgatory.

"Hadrian… please… help me..." The last words anyone will hear Anessa speak before Hades stole her life.

"ANESSA! HADES YOU RETURN HER TO ME OR I SWEAR I WILL DESTORY YOU! I SWEAR ON THE BLOOD OF MY ANCESTORS AND THE MIGHT OF FENRIS I WILL _KILL_YOU!" he screamed, his rage and grief clear as the sun at midday. Torn by the loss of his sister/companion Hadrian roamed around this deserted spit of stone, sand and dead shrubbery until his flesh was as torn and bleeding as his heart and soul.

Harry. He was once called Harry, the Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Freak, Traitor, Monster, Murderer, Disgrace, Abomination, Demon etc. he never was free of his past life, the magic was still there, the rage, pain, hate, horror, love, the things that made him Harry were still there buried under a new life, a new beginning. Having been reborn as Hadrian Gravehart made him see with a new vision; one that would make the most hardened Death Eater cower in fear and grudging respect.

None of it would matter anymore, the one thing in this life that he treasured more than he did his memories of his parents, godfather or Remus, was gone like ashes in the wind. Anessa was his sister, his anchor to his continued existence, she was what made him what he was and she was gone, taken like countless others in his long, endless life. Without her he might as well kill himself… like that would help him in the least! It was his curse to bear: forever alone, forever in the Dark only knowing how harsh the Light could be, forever having blood stain his pale, strong hands, calloused with his constant training.

"I swore I would never let you fall, I swore on my magic, blood and before Fenris, I swore to it… and I failed… I FAILED! I WILL NOT CONTINUE MY DAMNED EXISTENCE IF THIS IS TO BE MY FATE! TO LOSE THOSE I LOVE, THAT I CALL FAMILY… I give my life's blood to those I have failed… forgive me…" just as he was a heart's beat away from plunging the knife through his own heart, his hand hung in the air as if someone had grabbed hold of his wrist and stopped him.

"Hadrian, my son, you cannot do this, your offer offends us greatly. To think that you have failed us, no, it is us who have failed _you, _my beautiful baby boy, you are so strong… I have a gift for you, something that you will appreciate however I must warn you, it will be _very _painful…" Hadrian was shocked when he heard his mother's voice in all his twenty-five years, his mother's voice was a balm to his broken and bleeding soul, having been born into the Order he knew only the comforting weight of a sword or knife in his hand. For what felt like millennia, he waited for his true birth mother's gift though in reality it had only been a half hour before the pain wracked his scared body.

"Do you think he will be able to endure his task? I do not wish to see my son be brought to his knees." James Potter asked the woman he loved, his lovely Lily. But the woman remained mute trying to contain the horrible pain that is son was suffering. "Lily? Sweetheart what is…?" blood began to drip from her nose as she was becoming weaker by the second. "LILY! PADFOOT! MOONEY! GET IN HERE QUICK!" James' voice broke with his worry as he held his beautiful wife in his arms. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin fell over each other in their haste to get to their friend and in the case of Sirius: Blood Brother. "What's wrong, Prongs?" "It's Lily and Harry… I think she… she just started bleeding and she is so pale!" The three friends cast spell after spell in the hopes of saving their friend and wife (James' not Grimmy and Wolfy's.)

It was a full moon's cycle before Lily regained her strength, and another still before Hadrian Gabriel James Gravehart-Potter returned to them.


End file.
